


Study Hours

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: FE3H Wank Week - Byleth comes over a little early for their usual study sessions and finds a nice surpise instead
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Study Hours

Byleth took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door to Dimitri’s apartment. She was early for their study session, but she knew they were both well acquainted with this particular subject. She had no doubt they would both ace the test tomorrow, which is why they had talked about cooking instead of ordering take out. She kept telling him that if he wanted her over to do more than studying she’d be happy to oblige. It seems he finally gave in. Perhaps she could also talk him into a movie. 

She still remembered the day he gave her the key as she locked the door behind her. She had been early that day too. Dimitri hadn’t been answering his phone and didn’t know she was there until he poked his head out at their appointed meet time with his phone in hand. He had apologized profusely before giving her the spare key and told her that she was always welcome to come in and wait on the couch if he didn’t answer. 

She laid her backpack down on the couch with the books and notes from their classes. He had been shy to admit it at first, but his depth perception made it hard to focus on the projected notes. He still hadn’t told her what had happened to his eye and she never pried, but she was happy to help how she could. The interactions they had were brief at first, but it was when they met in the library for the study group that they hit it off. His other friends would constantly crash in and, while it was cute, it got really annoying and loud as they got off-topic. Byleth did enjoy them, but she had asked to move to one of their apartments for a quieter setting. Dimitri had offered his apartment since she lived in a dorm that would also be a little noisy. 

It was silent in the apartment as she took off her shoes and put them next to the door. She wondered if she should go ahead and start on the cooking prep, but knowing Dimitri, he’d want to be a part of that. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen right off and the place was quiet. She didn’t make a sound on the carpet as she went searching for him to let him know she was here. While she wouldn’t mind if he came out in nothing but his underwear, she knew that his embarrassment would certainly damper the mood for tonight. It was also the polite thing to do and he was skittish around her enough as it was. 

“Byleth…”

She was about to reply, but something didn’t sound right about how he said her name. His bedroom door was cracked open and she heard panting noises coming from inside. No, it couldn’t be. She heard her name again as he released another groan. Nope, not in pain, which would leave only one other option. She snuck by the door to peek inside. Byleth bit her lip at the sight in front of her. He didn’t have anything on, not even his eyepatch. He was laying on his bed with his heels digging into the mattress as he stroked his hard cock. 

She had taken some guesses as to his size, but he was larger than what she thought originally. She tried to remember how much bigger his hand was than hers to approximate the size, but decided that didn’t matter as her name left his lips again. She swallowed as she felt her body react to the sight. Moisture started to build up as she rubbed her legs together, that familiar twitch making her crave release. She wondered what he was imagining right now. She would absolutely love to climb on top of him and bury his cock inside of her, but if she interrupted him and he found out, the guilt trip would slam into him hard before he would consider that sort of possibility.

Her hips rocked on their own as her pussy clenched around nothing, sending a shiver through her. What she wouldn’t give to lick and tease him as her nails trailed down his muscles. When they went to the gym together she always found herself staring and now she had the best view in the house. Ugh, this was maddening. Unbuttoning her shorts, she started to stroke herself, drinking in the sight he made. She had always found him handsome, but getting to see him like this would fuel her fantasies for weeks. She didn't need to imagine and guess any longer. His strokes were getting faster and he cried her name one more time as he came on his stomach. The white that started to drip down the lines of his abs made her salivate as he shuddered and went limp on the bed. She was slightly disappointed, she hoped that they might be able to orgasm at the same time, but he had too much of a headstart.

Dimitri took a deep breath before he covered his eyes with a forearm. “Why do you insist on continuing to do this? She deserves better than your lewd intentions.”

Byleth had to stifle a huff of laughter. She didn’t expect Dimitri to be one of those that talked to himself. As he grabbed a cloth next to the bed and wiped himself off, he talked more and it broke her heart with as harsh as he was being on himself. Everyone masturbated, it was nothing to be ashamed of. She really wanted to correct him and tell him that she was pleased rather than disgusted that it was her that he wanted. She took her fingers away from herself as she watched him throw the cloth into a hamper with enough disgust to make her frown.

He stepped into the bathroom and she heard the shower get turned on. She tilted her head, did he do this every time before they met up? His hair was usually starting to dry by the time she got there but he was always freshly showered when he greeted her. Here she was thought he was only embarrassed about smelling bad near her, which never made any sense when they would both walk away from the gym covered in enough sweat to get their clothing clinging to them. She stepped inside his room, embarrassment be damned, she was going to kick this self harassment to the curb.

She sat on the bed. She didn’t want him to slip or something from being startled by her if she followed him into the bathroom. She sighed, this was already a breach of his privacy. The scent around her settled into her as she breathed in deep. Pine was the strongest and she found herself leaning down to inhale the sheets deeper. The image of him here on this bed, groaning out her name, ran through her head as she nuzzled into his pillow. 

He thought he was bad? At least he didn’t come over to her place and start perving over her scent. She couldn’t seem to help herself. She had at least until the water turned off. There was no telling how long that would be, but she was starting to get warm and aroused again. Unlike him, she wouldn’t get embarrassed at the fact that he walked in on her. Plus it might help him with his mentality knowing that she would please herself on the thought of him too. Things were either going to be really awkward or turn out really good. There was only one way to find out.

Her breathing was getting loud, but he probably wouldn’t hear it over the water. She shoved her shorts and underwear down past her hips as she brought her fingers back to pleasing herself. If things did turn awkward she was going to need to get a bigger toy, that was for sure. He was at least twice the girth of the one she used on herself in her dorm room when she got in one of her insatiable phases. He was longer too now that she thought about it. She could cover the toy with both hands, but with as big as his hands were, his cock was definitely longer. She wondered how his cock was going to feel stuffed inside of her. She could feel herself get wetter at the mere thought.  


Her mind went back to wondering what scenario he was picturing when he stroked himself off only a few minutes ago. Would he want her mounting him to make sure she would be able to take his size, or would he want to be over her so he could kiss her and fondle her breasts? She couldn’t imagine that he’d want to take her from behind for the first time. He’d want to savor the feel and look of her too much, but after that, she could see him releasing all that pent up energy just to fuck her hard and fast. 

Her shirt rode up while she was busy with one hand using her fingers to work in and out while the other rubbed at her clit. Writhing and biting her lip as her pleasure built, she didn’t notice the water shutting off. Her mind was lost in the fantasy of his broad chest pressing against hers as her nails dug into his back. His cock leaving her full with every stroke as he chanted her name. She let his name leave her lips as she panted and got closer to her peak. Her hips rocked in time to the thrust of her fingers, wishing it was that huge cock instead. 

Then she heard movement as she saw Dimitri staring at her with his good eye opened wide. Byleth bit her lip and swallowed. He whispered her name and that was enough to finish her fantasy. With a few rubs of her clit her body shook before it fell limp on the mattress.

Trying to catch her breath she smiled up at him. “I got here early. Sorry, I know you offered your couch, but the bed smelled too good and it was still warm after you left it. I couldn’t help myself.”

“You heard… you saw,” he could barely form the words as the red crept all the way to the tips of his ears.

She scooted over on the bed to give him room as she kicked her shorts and underwear off. When he still hadn’t moved she took off her shirt and bra before throwing it into the pile with her shorts. 

She held out her arms to him. “Let us both stop dreaming about it. I would like to touch you and know your touch as well. We don’t have to go that far, but if you have some condoms around, you certainly won’t hear me complain.”

He was still hesitant and then his hand went to cover his injured eye as panic set in. Byleth took a small breath before rolling off the bed and walking up to him. She moved her hands to pull away the one that he was covering himself with. He let her with little resistance. The lid was scarred and the iris a milky blue compared to the brightness of his other eye. She ran her thumb on his cheek before she brought her gaze to his good eye. 

“If you want me to put my clothes on and go back out, we can both act like this never happened. If you’re worried about your eye, it doesn’t bother me. I’m also not disgusted with your behavior, I’m turned on. There is a definite difference.”

He hung his head and sighed. “I really hadn’t planned on this being the introduction on us being intimate.”

She leaned up to give him a quick chaste kiss. “Well, nothing needs to happen now, but we are at least on the same page of what we want, so there is no shame in desiring it.”

He huffed before looking back up at her and placing his hands on top of hers. His interest went to the hand she had been fingering herself with as he gave a small sniff. She almost pulled her hands back. She should have at least washed her hands before she put them on him like that. He surprised her by taking her fingers into his mouth as he cleaned them off for her. She bit her lip. That tongue of his might get her into trouble when used in other ways as he swirled it around her fingers as he sucked. It was making her throb again. 

He leaned his head against hers. “I… trust me I do want you, but…”

She nodded, knowing that this was a little much. “Too much, too fast?”

He nodded. “I feel like a fool and that I’m wasting an opportunity.”

She shrugged, she could wait and she knew by the hard cock pressing against her thigh that he was definitely interested. “Considering that we haven’t started kissing yet, I can understand the hesitation. I’ll gather up my clothes and how about we get started on dinner?”

“You still want to spend your time with me?” The surprise in his voice made her roll her eyes.

She leaned up to kiss him again, this time making sure they stayed connected. Their breath mingled as he exhaled and wrapped his arms around her. It was incredibly arousing, but she knew he was already overwhelmed. When they broke apart she smiled up at him.

“You silly thing. Why do you think I come so often when all I would need to do is email you my notes? I like you, Dimitri. While the thought of sex with you is a turn on, I’m not here just for that possibility.”

She couldn’t read the expression on his face. It almost looked like he was about to cry. She moved away to grab her clothes off his bed to give him a bit of privacy. The one thing she adored about him was how big his heart was, but it was always shadowed by that doubt within himself. At least now he could have some comfort of knowing he wasn’t going to get rejected. “We've got some cooking to do, and if we could, do you mind if we do a movie and some snuggles?”

He repeated the last word like it was a foreign language and it was, frankly, kind of cute. 

She started putting on her clothes as she talked. “Mhmm, I’m not letting you off the hook. I would like to start a relationship if that’s preferable to you. Snuggles and kisses first, then it would evolve into probably some heavy petting before we both wind up in the bed together. Not all at once, but I’d love to get to that fist stage today.”

He got out of his stupor to grab some clothing for himself. “I... I think we could manage that.”

Byleth wanted to shake her head. He still sounded a little shaken. She went out to wash her hands before gathering all the supplies up for their dinner tonight. When he came out he was wearing loose pants and a baggy shirt. That was already a big difference from his usual attire around her. Based on the way he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head as he relaxed behind her she didn’t think that they’d be waiting for very long. The one thing she knew for sure was that there was no need to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> I wanted to participate in wank week by writing something. Debated on doing a companion to Dreams in the Night where she is uninterrupted, but that would only encourage me to write the post-Gronder scene that the brain worms are already trying to get me to write xD so short and sweet modern AU it is  
> Going to go work on my other dimileth fics now, hope you enjoyed.  
> Lion's Dance chapters 4-6 proofreads should be updated by the end of the day-  
> chapters 6 and 7 of Tempest are almost done  
> Shield of Ashes should be updated shortly after I finish those. 
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


End file.
